


A Bug's Life™

by stardust_moonbeams



Series: How To Make A Family (Birdbox Addition) [5]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cassie Lang and Her Cousins, F, FUCK, Fluff, Generation Z Peter Parker, I am dead, IM FIXING THE HEARTBREAK THAT IS MARVEL, Idek what happened with this, Lang family feels, REMOVE THE CANON THAT SHOT ME, Read the rest of the series this one is mainly just context, Screw You Marvel, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, youre fucking welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_moonbeams/pseuds/stardust_moonbeams
Summary: Cassie Lang meets her avengers cousins((Its probably best to read this series in order))





	A Bug's Life™

Cassie loved her family, she really did. She loved her mom and her step-dad, Jim, they were great. But the other half of her family? Her dad's part of the family? They were magical. Of course she had her dad and her step-mom, Hope. But then there were _all_ of her aunts and uncles. Not to mention her cousins. She had _COUSINS!_

Cassie still remembered when she met them all. She met the Tin Can Kids™ first, with Groot.

Cassie was so excited when she first went to the tower. She'd never been to New York before and everything was so big. When she got to the tower it was all fancy. The ceiling spoke to her!

Scott introduce Cassie to Tony and Pepper, and their daughter Morgan. Morgan was a few years younger than Cassie, so Cassie got to look after her. Then Vision, Harley, and Nebula came to see what they were doing, they brought Groot down with them. Apparently they got banned from playing video games and none of the other kids were in, so they decided to visit Morgan and Cassie. They ended up playing Uno. Then Peter got back (HE'S SPIDERMAN!) and joined their game.

She met Shuri next. A few days after Cassie met Groot and the Tin Can Kids™, she was sat in Uncle Tony's lab with Morgan and Uncle Tony and Shuri came in like a hurricane! She made Morgan and Cassie laugh by passing Tony and referencing memes and vines. She was super clever and helped Cassie with her homework.

Then Cassie met the Hawk Kids™. Her dad and mama Hope had to go on a mission while mom and Jim were on vacation so Cassie was dropped off at Uncle Clint's house. She got to meet Aunt Laura (who bakes the best cookies). Pietro and Wanda were super fun, their powers made hide and seek, and tag so cool! Lila was a chatterbox like Cassie, and Lila was only a year older than her. Cooper told the best stories ever (although Pietro and Wanda were close seconds). Nate was as sweet as Morgan and just as fun. When her dad came to pick her up that night, she had the biggest smile on her face.

And last she met Loki. Cassie wasn't particularly sure she was _meant_ to meet Loki, at least not then. Uncle Clint and Uncle Tony were threatening to kill him, while Uncle Thor and Peter were trying to keep the peace. The argument ended with Morgan shouting 'the floor is lava' and Loki turning the floor into actual lava when the adults wouldn't participate. All in all, she loved her family.

  
But she'd never been with all of that side of her family at once. Sure, whenever part of the family was around they'd have family time (there was no escape), but never all of them together. That's why this summer was going to be the best. All of the family was crashing in Stark (sorry _Avengers')_ tower for the whole summer. Cassie was beyond excited


End file.
